Desde мi Cielo
by Harmonie Roux
Summary: Nunca olvidaría las experiencias de una cruda y difícil infancia, el deseo e inocente amor nacido entre los dos en medio de luchas e ideas, ni tampoco el sueño por el cual velaban.


**»** _Masashi Kishimoto©_ & _Harmonie Roux©_ Reservados todos los derechos.

* * *

**•.: DESDE MI CIELO :.•**

_"Cuando mi voz calle con la muerte, mi corazón te seguirá hablando" Rabindranath Tagore_

* * *

.

**L**lovía, como cada mañana, como cada tarde, como todos los días.

Ciertamente a la permanente tempestad de la aldea ya se había impuesto, a la escasa visibilidad de sol, así como a los interminables charcos a su andar. Pero había algo a lo cual nunca terminaría de acostumbrarse y eso era al mundo que le rodeaba y al dolor causado en vano por el hombre. Las guerras, el hambre.

Cuando había creído que nada de lo que hiciera pudiera salvarle, albergarla. Justo en el momento en que creyó todo perdido, su casa, su familia, su vida, la cual esta última parecía empeñarse en dejarle en claro que sus ideas eran certeras y en la Tierra ya no habría más lugar para ella, sus sueños y su patética y triste existencia; justo llegó a su vida Yahiko.

Amegakure no conocía la imagen plena ni los colores de lo que se suponía que era un arcoíris y ni hablar de las noches tapizadas entre estrellas, todo ello era un sueño, una idea que algunos autores planteaban en libros e historietas. Konan particularmente desconocía dicha esencia, sin embargo, luego de ver en forma plena y con la cabeza más ubicada, su vida fría y desamparada en fugases imágenes que por su mente se reproducían, concluyó que aquel chico de anaranjado cabello que le había extendido su mano cuando más lo necesitó, no era quizá precisamente un arcoíris multicolor, ni una estrella como imaginaba debían de ser, sino él parecía ser el moldeador de ambas ilusiones.

Y es que desde que le había conocido su visión de la vida en sí había dado un cambio radical, podría jurar que aquello por lo que había pasado no fue del todo malo, quizás. Cuando le escuchó la historia de su vida, cuando supo que ella no era la única que había pasado por hambre, desamparo y pérdida de sus padres, anidado al hecho de ver la fortaleza y esperanza que el jovencito agregaba en sus palabras cada que hablaba de sus sueños, todo ello le hizo dar un trago pesado y amargo, para después sonreír sin conciencia, plena y sincera.

Escucharle hablar con aquella decisión y certeza le había contagiado de la esperanza que Yahiko reflejaba en su mirada.

Su corta e inexperta existencia comenzaba a ver otras fronteras, a sentirse con fuerzas y ganas de querer llegar de alguna manera al mañana. Yahiko le había dejado esa enseñanza.

Y así lo hizo, solventando sus necesidades, aprendiendo de supervivencia y cómo engañar a los mayores para tener el pan para cenar, pues de la noche a la mañana ya no sólo eran dos, sino cuatro bocas que alimentar, cuatro espacios en el suelo para dormir, igual a una hermandad nacida entre el dolor de una guerra, de una incurable pérdida.

Quizás si le hubieran dicho desde un inicio que para llegar hasta donde estaba ahora tendría que pasar por hambre, sufrimiento y dolor, sin dudarlo hubiera cambiado aquello por las experiencias vividas, las risas divertidas y los momentos en unión con quienes se habían convertido en su familia.

Las enseñanzas de su maestro únicamente le habían dado el valor agregado a la lucha interna que ellos mismos se autoimpusieron, sumándole más afán a su sueño.

El pasar de los años, las experiencias, los entrenamientos, el sobrevivir de alguna manera y esconderse de posibles ataques, todo ello fortalecía su existencia, logrando que pese a su corta edad entendiera y asimilara muchas cosas de la vida que quizás no le eran aún tiempo de conocer ni sobrellevar.

Sin embargo, pese a tener un poco más claro cuál sería su destino y la manera de vivir día con día, había noches en que no podía engañar a su cabeza, pues como heladas gotas caían sobre sí misma lejanas imágenes de su pasada vida, o al menos lo que lograba recordar de ella. Veía como una dolorosa película, la trágica y triste muerte de sus progenitores, la destrucción de lo que había sido su hogar, el desmoronar de sus ilusiones.

Y dolía, en demasía dolía cada palabra dicha, cada gota de lluvia cayendo sobre su tembloroso y desamparado cuerpo, más aún el escucharse a sí misma entre sueños cuestionándose si aquello alguna vez terminaría.

Al menos Yahiko tenía la ferviente idea de que así sería, y ella le creía.

Sabía que no debía de mostrar sus emociones, un buen ninja no se dejaba ver sensible y débil, por esa razón dicha noche acalló como pudo sus sollozos y rápidamente limpió sus lágrimas con la blanca sábana con la que se tapaba, puesto que éstas se habían vuelto imposibles de retener. Apretó sus puños con fuerza, manteniendo de esa manera la rabia que la consumía, dejando que la almohada y la sábana fueran los únicos testigos de su sufrir. El resto dormía, mientras que ella veía aún recostada y con ojos borrosos por las lágrimas, desde un pequeño agujero en la pared de lo que se había convertido en su refugio, la imparable lluvia mojando los verdes caminos.

Un dolor volvió a darle en el pecho, logrando que nuevamente y en silencio empuñara ambas manos sobre la sábana e inconscientemente encogiera su cuerpo.

Fue sino una cálida mano posada sobre su hombro la que le hizo abrir de sorpresa sus ojos humedecidos y silenciar cualquier tipo de reacción en el instante.

—Sueña, cierra tus ojos Konan y descansa, que mañana nos espera un nuevo día.

Le susurró, suave, y desde su lugar, a escasos centímetros de distancia, Yahiko, dándole a entender que pese a sus intentos por no hacer ningún tipo de ruido, al menos él se había percatado de su estado.

Sin decir más, ella limpió los restos de lágrimas de sus mejillas y lentamente regresó el cuerpo a su posición inicial.

Tardó algunos minutos más en poder dormir, veía a través de la rendija nuevamente la lluvia caer, pero esta vez como una manera de despejar su mente y acomodar algunas ideas.

Inesperadamente desde que había comenzado una nueva vida junto al resto de sus amigos, el hecho de soñar se había vuelto ya una práctica para todos, en donde en conjunto deseaban tener un mejor mundo donde vivir.

A la mañana siguiente fue la primera de los cuatro en despertarse, pese a las pocas horas de sueño, éstas habían sido las suficientes para mantenerla activa y de una muy buena actitud, sonriente y plena como siempre se le veía. Para cuando el resto despertó, ella ya tenía el desayuno servido a la mesa, algo simple debido a la escases de sus recursos, pero propio para comenzar el entrenamiento matutino.

Había tres cosas que jamás olvidaría de su estancia en la Tierra y cómo dichas situaciones fueron factores importantes en su vida, la primera de ellas era sin duda la enriquecedora sensación de satisfacción al ver el desarrollo y avance de sus amigos y ella misma en cuanto a temas de técnicas y preparación. Cada vez que salían los tres a las afueras de su refugio a entrenar por horas bajo la lluvia, veía una notoria mejora en sus movimientos y sincronización como equipo. Podía haber jurado que de enfrentarse a una situación de guerra nuevamente luego de haber recibido las lecciones de Jiraiya, posiblemente les darían batalla a algunos adversarios. Al menos el objetivo de todo aquello lo veía cada vez más cercano y claro, ya los tres podían defenderse por sí solos sin necesidad de estarse escondiendo entre los escombros.

Esa mañana en particular prefirió observar desde la distancia el enfrentamiento que como parte del entrenamiento mantenían uno contra uno Yahiko y Nagato. El sonar de sus kunais siendo golpeadas en el aire y el agua bajo sus pies siendo levantada, la hacían mantenerse activa y sonriente, disfrutando del desarrollo que sus amigos habían tenido en cada uno de los entrenamientos. Un gesto de satisfacción se posó en su rostro cuando ambos chicos marcaron una distancia considerable uno del otro mirándose fijamente y con la respiración alterada debido a los ataques pasados.

—Me enorgullece saber que los tres ya han ido desarrollando diferentes habilidades. Ahora podrán defenderse solos en todo momento. Mi objetivo está cumplido —expresó Jiraiya posándose a un lado de donde Konan observaba atenta los movimientos de sus amigos. De cierta manera sus palabras la llenaron de orgullo y satisfacción, pues el objetivo del entrenamiento parecía cobrar sentido, sin embargo, por el otro lado podía adelantarse a adivinar qué era lo que significaban en realidad dichas palabras, cosa que de cierto modo la llenaban de inquietud y tristeza.

Desvió por unos instantes la atención de sus compañeros para observar a su maestro parado a su lado, el cual sonriente y orgulloso veía como sus pupilos ponían en práctica lo enseñado. Un hueco de añoranza se instaló en su estómago al pensar en la posibilidad de que en algún momento toda aquella unión se desmoronaría con la partida de Jiraiya.

—Ese Yahiko, pese a tener desventaja jamás se rinde. Hacen falta más que técnicas y entrenamientos, tener la misma convicción y esperanza que posé el chico para querer cambiar este mundo.

Señaló el mayor, Konan igualmente miró en dirección a donde lo hacía su maestro, notando como Yahiko era auxiliado por Nagato justo luego de que éste lo mandara volar un par de metros hacia atrás, pero el aferrado jovencillo de anaranjado cabello se negó a ser auxiliado poniéndose prontamente de pie y en posición de ataque, gritándole a su compañero que debía dejar de lado su sentido de culpabilidad y tomarse el entrenamiento enserio.

Orgullosa y un tanto sonrojada, Konan rió divertida al verles poniéndose nuevamente en pose de ataque. Sentía satisfacción por ambos chicos, pero ante todo aumentaba en ella cada vez una mayor admiración hacia Yahiko por su manera de ver las cosas, y que pese al dolor y el trabajo que ello le costase, éste no se rendía sino todo lo contrario, todo con la intención de alcanzar sus ideales.

Él ansiaba crear un mundo de paz y tranquilidad, y ella igualmente le apoyaba y estaba dispuesta a ayudarle en lo que pudiera para juntos alcanzar dicho sueño.

Cuando los tres huérfanos vieron la especial cena que Jiraiya les había conseguido para esa noche, y ver la manera en que los cuatro disfrutaban de una amena cena entre pláticas y ocurrencias dichas entre Yahiko y Jiraiya, Konan cayó en la cuenta de que su inicial temor parecía poco a poco tomar forma y aquella divertida convivencia no sería más que la última cena juntos.

Y justo lo que temía sucedió, a la mañana siguiente la lluvia no cesaba, parecía incluso que el cielo lloraba junto a su desgracia, pues con total tranquilidad y con cierta añoranza en el rostro, Jiraiya se despedía de los tres, deseándoles buena suerte y que al igual que lo hacía él, ellos también crearan su propio destino.

Por un momento volvió a sentirse un tanto sola, desprotegida, sabía que ya no era igual de frágil y sensible como lo había sido en un inicio, ahora ella misma podía defenderse sola, de eso no tenía ninguna duda, sin embargo, su sentir iba más allá de lo físico, pues durante esos años de convivencia los cuatro habían formado lazos inquebrantables, y a Jiraiya lo veía incluso como a un padre.

Ese día luego de haberle visto marchar y aceptado sin más su decisión de dejarlos, la peliazul apenas pudo dormir, entristecida veía la oscuridad sin notar nada en especial, era la primera noche que pasaban nuevamente como en un inicio habían estado los tres, solos a la espera de lo que pudiera suceder.

Ahora sería trabajo de ellos mismos salir adelante y salvarse el pellejo entre los tres. Había llegado el tiempo de evaluar verdaderamente el resultado de tanto entrenamiento.

—Sueña, cierra tus ojos Konan y descansa, que mañana nos espera un nuevo día.

Escuchó nuevamente en un susurro a su inquieto compañero hablarle al tiempo que la tomaba del hombro en una manera de brindarle apoyo.

Por respuesta ella sonrió para sí misma convenciéndose de que verdaderamente no estaba sola, tenía a unos amigos que harían lo que fuera para mantener protegidos al resto.

Y así justamente fueron los años siguientes, en donde pese a las posibles desventajas en cuanto a número, los tres hacían lo posible por sobrevivir en un mundo lleno de injusticias y traiciones. A pesar de su joven edad, los tres no perdían la esperanza en aquello por lo que habían estado soñando durante su infancia, pues pese a adversidades, poco a poco comenzaron a hacerse de un dominio público entre el pueblo, ya por donde quiera que les vieran pasar ya les reconocían, ya no sólo eran los tres huérfanos de la lluvia, sino ahora cada uno era reconocido por su nombre, posteriormente bajo el nombre de Akatsuki, organización que formó Yahiko como alianza para fortalecerse en número y poderío, cuyo único objetivo era alcanzar ese anhelo que por años habían estado luchando.

Cuando sus ocupaciones se los permitían, los tres volvían a convivir a solas como años atrás lo hacían, conversaban de simplicidades o algún plan a futuro que se les ocurriera. Ella veía divertida los constantes reproches en juego que solía hacerle Yahiko a su otro compañero, como si los años jamás hubieran pasado y ambos continuaran siendo unos simples niños, sin embargo, el tiempo ya había hecho de las suyas con cada uno de ellos, pues no solo habían madurado en sus pensamientos y su forma de hacer las cosas, con responsabilidad y entrega, sino que físicamente todos habían crecido.

Ya atrás habían quedado sus voces y risas de niños, mas no sus sueños. Y de ello fue testigo cuando la tarde en que los tres habían salido a detener a un grupo de delincuentes al este de la aldea, Yahiko salió algo lastimado tanto de sus extremidades como de un costado de su abdomen, razón por la cual Konan se encargaba de curar sus heridas. Supo, luego de un instante en que por voluntad propia sus cuerpos reaccionaron solos y sus rostros fueron lentamente acercándose uno al otro amenazantes con romper la corta distancia que sus conciencias macaban dictándoles dolorosamente que ambos eran amigos y eso no sería apropiado, que ni él ni ella seguían siendo aquellos mismos chiquillos.

Al menos ella hacía tiempo que le había dejado de ver con una admiración infantil e inocente. Para él en cambio, Konan se había convertido en una mujer digna de voltear a ver.

No supieron en qué tramo de su vida dejaron de lado el verse como buenos amigos, casi hermanos, pero lo que fuera que hubiera causado aquello, a ambos los tenía atrapados, envolviéndolos en una brisa armónica y placentera en donde únicamente existían sus miradas y esas malditas ganas por romper la distancia que les separaba.

Sin embargo, para fortuna y desgracia de él, Konan reaccionó a tiempo antes de que Yahiko perdiera el control sobre sus impulsos y se arrepintiera luego de ello. Ella siguió en lo suyo, acomodando el vendaje de su cuerpo tratando de evitar a toda costa su penetrante mirada. Él en cambio veía sus manos hacer sobre su cuerpo maldiciéndose internamente por el incómodo silencio que viajaba en lo largo de la alcoba.

Una vez lejos de su presencia y sintiéndose más tranquila, dejando de lado el molesto nerviosismo que de pronto se había estacionado en sus movimientos, Konan suspiró posando ambas manos sobre su latiente pecho, pidiéndole en silencio que se tranquilizara y que por favor no se ilusionara en vano. Los dos eran amigos, muy buenos compañeros, eso era todo.

Durante la noche nuevamente no pudo conciliar el sueño, su cabeza parecía empeñarse en jugarle una trastada y reproducirle una y otra vez la escena vivida por la tarde, queriéndole robar el sueño y la tranquilidad logrando que su cuerpo se erizara al sólo recordar la milimétrica distancia que dividió sus rostros y las ganas que se reflejaban en sus miradas. La imagen de sí misma que le devolvían las pupilas de Yahiko reflejándola debido a la corta distancia que los separaba, la hizo sentir segura, pues en sus ojos se veía reflejada a una Konan hecha toda una mujer, decidida e incluso atractiva.

Un bochorno se instaló en su rostro logrando que sus mejillas reflejaran un lindo sonrojo y por inercia su sonrisa se ensanchara, nerviosa al pensar que quizás así era como él la veía, justo tal cual le vio en sus pupilas.

—Sueña, cierra tus ojos Konan y descansa, que mañana nos espera un nuevo día.

Como ya parecía hacérsele una costumbre y pese a la oscuridad que reinaba en el cuarto imposibilitándole el ver lo que su compañera hiciera, Yahiko llevó su mano hasta el hombro de la peliazul susurrándole dichas palabras y diciéndole a través del tacto que todo estaba bien. Como solía hacer desde que ambos eran unos niños.

Por respuesta ella sonrió bajo la oscuridad convenciéndose de las palabras de su compañero. Escucharlo siempre le reconfortaba.

Pese a la oscuridad, pudo jurar que al igual que ella, él juntamente sonreía.

Muy entrada la mañana, la chica se alistó para salir a la ciudad por algo para la comida y algunos medicamentos que consideraba pudieran ser de utilidad para la pronta recuperación de Yahiko. Konan hablaba con Nagato pidiéndole que durante su ausencia éste cuidara a su compañero mientras ella regresaba, sin embargo cuando intentó girar su tablilla indicando que estaría fuera de casa, se sorprendió al notar la tablilla de Yahiko igualmente volteada.

Suspiró, era imposible mantenerlo quieto al menos un día incluso por su propio bienestar y recuperación.

—Se me antoja un cerdo ahumado —dijo, escondido detrás de un árbol cercano al refugio y con ambos brazos cruzados como en muestra de estarle esperando, Yahiko, el cual sonrió al ver como Konan de inmediato se ponía en guardia ignorando que se trataba de su compañero.

Konan escondió el kunai dentro de su negra gabardina, chasqueando la lengua en muestra de disgusto.

—Deberías de estar adentro, recuperándote.

—Sí, hay muchas cosas que se supone que deberían de ser —respondió caminando hacia ella tomando la canastilla de mimbre que ella cargaba, ayudándole a llevarla, andando por delante de ella ignorando cualquier negativa por su parte—. Sólo quería cerciorarme que llevaras de comer algo rico.

La peliazul suspiró, a veces creía que Yahiko aún no maduraba del todo, o al menos él quería seguir conservando su alma viajera y juguetona que le conocía desde que le vio. Sin poder evitarlo sonrió omitiendo el sonrojo en su rostro, viéndole caminar por delante aún en contra de sus indicaciones. Él era terco y ella encantada le seguía el juego.

Realizaron las compras sin ningún contratiempo, excepto el ocasionado por él mismo, pues como un niño que acompaña a su madre al supermercado, Yahiko veía todo a su alrededor con ansias de querer llevarlo, y a Konan volteaba a ver pidiéndole que lo comprara, a lo cual ésta se negaba. Apenas se distrajo comprando en un tenderete algo de verduras, que para cuando reaccionó Yahiko ya iba en la tercera bola de dango que comía a escondidas de ella. No dudó en reprocharle con la mirada, claramente le había dicho que debido al medicamento que tomaba, tenía prohibido comer cosas dulces, lo cual el chico pasó por alto rotundamente terminando por tragarse notablemente nervioso la última bola notando como Konan lo veía con cierto disgusto.

Fue el turno de ella para andar por delante del chico, evidenciando su molestia debido a la desobediencia de éste para seguir sus indicaciones, pero pese a que trataba de mantenerse seria en todo momento para darle más credibilidad a sus acciones, no podía ocultar la sonrisilla que de vez en cuando se le escapaba al ver los absurdos intentos de Yahiko por seguirle el paso y remediar su mal.

Iba a girarse para decirle algo con respecto a su irresponsabilidad para él mismo aportar a su pronta recuperación, cuando lo único que alcanzó a mirar fue una ráfaga de kunais viajando en dirección a ellos y a Yahiko empujándola con su mismo cuerpo alejándola del ataque. Una vez esquivado, ambos se pusieron en posición de ataque, pues de entre las aguas aparecieron un grupo de hombres dispuestos a atacarlos nuevamente. La ventaja la tenía el grupo principalmente por número, razón por la cual los dos jóvenes atacaron a distancia, Konan creó una barrera de distracción con múltiples papeles bomba logrando así una enorme capa de humo dándoles el tiempo necesario para escapar al ver como siete de los nueve hombres tenían rodeado a Yahiko y le atacaban al mismo tiempo, exigiendo la muerte del líder de la recién formada alianza de Akatsuki.

Con absoluta cautela lograron refugiarse temporalmente en una húmeda cueva al oeste de la aldea. Yahiko se cercioró de que dentro de la misma no fueran a tener algún otro incidente mientras Konan se encargaba de cerrar el hueco de la cueva por el cual habían entrado, dándole la misma forma con sus papeles de las rocas que le rodeaban para evitar ser descubiertos.

Vio como Yahiko se dejaba caer al piso sujetándose el costado derecho de su abdomen, supo de inmediato que nuevamente se había lastimado. Formó una especie de antorcha con origami y la encendió para dar algo de luz a la oscura cueva.

—Déjame revisarte —pidió ella arrodillándose a su lado para estar a su altura, petición a la cual Yahiko se negó alegando estar bien—. No seas terco y déjame verte.

Exigió más bien como dando una orden, mirándole preocupada, motivo por el cual el chico no pudo negarse a acceder. Odiaba ver su rostro preocupante y triste. Ella le descubrió el pecho, notando como de su costado parte del vendaje que ella misma le había colocado la tarde anterior se encontraba manchado de sangre.

—Apenas alcanzaron a herirte.

—No importa, no es nada —dijo queriendo evitar que nuevamente ella se preocupara e hiciera labor de curaciones en su cuerpo cuando le vio sacando de entre sus cosas un nuevo vendaje y ungüento para auxiliarle aún en contra de su voluntad. Pero ella estaba decidida, cuando se lo proponía era igual de terca que él mismo.

Prefirió dejarla hacer su labor sin interrupciones, posando ambos brazos a los lados de su cuerpo y recargando la espalda en la empedrada pared.

Observó a detalle cada movimiento que ella realizaba y como todo cuanto hacía era ejecutado con absoluta paciencia y delicadez. Se entretuvo algunos minutos mirando su rostro y como éste mostraba dedicación y preocupación al mismo tiempo, centrándose en auxiliarle prontamente. Sus facciones le parecieron igualmente delicadas, exquisitas como una rosa recién abierta. Sus ojos, los cuales viajaban desde su herida hasta el extremo de la venda, le volvieron a parecer especiales pues en ellos no sólo se reflejaba una inquietud por terminar pronto lo que hacía, sino un sinfín de sentimientos entremezclados entre añoranza y esperanza, lo cual esto último logró sacarle una sonrisa. Más aún cuando notó como de la nada las mejillas de su amiga se teñían de un rojo carmesí que le resultó lindo y divertido al mismo tiempo.

—¿Qué? —preguntó ella sin dejar de hacer sobre el vendaje de Yahiko y evitando elevar la mirada de su trabajo, pues claramente podía sentir la penetrante mirada de él sobre su rostro. Se maldijo internamente al sentir como por ello sus manos comenzaban a sentirse torpes y su nerviosismo la delataba con un sonrojo en el rostro.

Él negó aún sonriente volteando hacia otro lado dejado que ella terminara su trabajo. Se inquietó cuando le vio alejarse y regresar con una pequeña botella que contenía su medicina, la cual le pidió que tomara.

—No tomaré esa cosa, sabe fea —dijo haciendo un gesto de asco como si fuera un niño que odiara tomar su medicamento. Gesto que a Konan le resultó divertido pero al mismo tiempo desesperante. Molesta le miró sin decir nada, logrando que por respuesta éste no tuviera más remedio que tomar de lo que ella le ofrecía, no sin antes mirarla de mala manera para luego de beber poner cara de vómito.

Konan rió triunfante sentándose a un lado del chico para esperar su mejora y que el peligro afuera pasara. Aguardaron en silencio, escuchando la lluvia chocando con las rocas que les protegían, ella mientras jugueteaba formando pequeños objetos de origami al tiempo que lentamente iba recargando la cabeza en el hombro de su compañero. Desde arriba Yahiko veía la facilidad con la que Konan hacía y deshacía en sus manos diferentes formas hechas con papel. Sin decir nada más que un gesto de mano, le pidió que le diera la rosa que recién había formado con la cual se entretuvo en sus dedos.

—¿Crees que algún día esto termine? —preguntó ella ahora viendo como él jugueteaba con la rosa en sus manos.

Yahiko reacomodó de posición, recostándose sobre el helado suelo y posando la cabeza sobre las piernas dobladas de Konan. Elevó la rosa que sujetaba, haciéndola girar entre sus dedos llevándola así hasta la punta de la nariz de su compañera, acariciándole con aquella falsa rosa.

—No lo sé, pero para eso estamos nosotros, para hacer la diferencia —contestó mirándola desde abajo como ella sonreía debido al gesto sobre su rostro y sus palabras.

Ella desvió la mirada hacia abajo, viéndole al igual que él lo hacía. Yahiko continúo deslizando aquella rosa sobre su rostro, delineó sus mejillas, sus pómulos, el contorno de su cara, su barbilla, sus labios, éstos últimos con absoluta dedicación consiguiendo que por resultado ella lentamente cerrara los ojos e inclinara la cabeza dejándose llevar por el contacto, logrando que por voluntad propia sus manos viajaran hasta la cabellera de su amigo, en donde jugó con sus anaranjados cabellos sobre sus dedos.

—Konan…

—¿Mh…?

—¿Por qué a veces por las noches no puedes dormir? —preguntó viéndole desde abajo en espera de alguna respuesta.

Cómo explicarle que había ocasiones en donde la inquietud por lo que les depararía en un mundo donde la maldad se respiraba en cada rincón, la acechaba cuestionándola si algún día lograrían cumplir su objetivo. Cómo decirle que aunque ella igualmente lo soñaba, había ocasiones en donde dudaba que sus ideales fueran a tomar forma. Sin embargo, más fuerte era la lucha interna que los habían llevado hasta donde estaban, y ello se lo debía principalmente a él, a Yahiko, quien se encargaba de convencerla de que todo cuanto hicieran algún día valdría la pena.

—Eres muy predecible, al menos para mí lo eres y noto cuando te preocupas o tienes temor, incluso tu tristeza la presiento. A veces te siento igual de frágil y delicada como lo parecen ser tus origamis, pero cuando los tienes en tus manos, cuando eres capaz de apreciarlos detalladamente te das cuenta de que no son así, son resistentes, firmes y poderosos. Al igual que lo eres tú. Ustedes son lo único que tengo, y si lo que hemos estado haciendo no es razón suficiente para alcanzar esa paz que anhelamos, moriré feliz al saber que al menos lo estamos intentando.

Konan escuchó atenta sus palabras sonriendo ante su confesión.

Él dejó sobre su oreja izquierda la rosa de origami colocándosela como un adorno más en sus azules cabellos, y en el regreso de su mano la hizo rodar por la suave y helada mejilla de la chica. Ella le veía desde arriba, sus ojos se habían tornado pequeños, deslumbrantes y encantadores a vista del chico, pues de un segundo a otro no pudo apartar la atención de ellos. En el instante en que le tomó de la barbilla, intentó elevar un poco el rostro logrando que ella se inclinara más con la intención de llegar hasta sus labios. Pero todo quedó nuevamente ahí, en la intención de sus labios. Pues otra vez a su cabeza le llegó la dolorosa respuesta a su indecisión: ambos eran amigos. Hecho que la hizo volver a su lugar recargando la espalda en la pared y mirando en otra dirección, avergonzada y un tanto entristecida.

—Hey, ¿qué sucede? —preguntó el chico incorporándose del suelo con cierta dificultad tomando del rostro a su amiga de toda la vida pidiéndole que volteara a verlo a los ojos. Pero ella se negó a hacerlo, hecho que le molestó, no le gustaba verla con el rostro entristecido—. ¿Dije algo malo?

Ella negó, cosa que lo dejó más confundido aún.

—Revisaré a ver si ya está despejado por los alrededores —respondió evadiendo el tema haciendo que de su brazo izquierdo se desprendiera una pequeña hojilla y tomara forma de mariposa, la cual salió volando de la cueva. Yahiko tomó con fuerza sus hombros, ella le sacaba la vuelta a hablar con él logrando que se exasperara más.

—¿A qué le tienes miedo, Konan? ¿Por qué quieres huir de tus propios deseos? ¿Tal parece que te niegas a querer amar y ser amada?

—Porque la última vez que lo hice los perdí, a mis padres, a Jiraiya-sensei. Y ustedes son lo único que tengo, Nagato y tú son como mis hermanos, y pensar en que tú y yo… ¡No, no quiero! —humilló la cabeza concluyendo luego—: No debo…

—¿Por qué no? Sé que no ha sido nada fácil por lo que has pasado, entiendo tu punto cuando te encariñas con algo o con alguien, y estando en este mundo ya nada tenemos seguro. Al igual que tú a mí también a veces me consume la incertidumbre por pensar si esto por lo que luchamos valdrá la pena o lo conseguiremos, pero luego pienso y me convenzo de que así será, y trato de aprovechar cada instante como si fuera el último, intento no quedarme con la intención porque no sabemos si tendremos un mañana —dijo sincero y serio viéndola fijamente sin soltarle el rostro. Era cierto, a veces le consumía la rabia a él también al creer que quizás no harían historia, pero sí aportarían algo para hacer la diferencia—. Hace unos momentos estuvimos a punto de morir, lo mismo sucedió hace años cuando nos conocimos, y por alguna razón aún estamos aquí, pese a las circunstancias. Y mira lo que hemos conseguido hasta hoy. Jamás te arrepientas de hacer algo que desees, ni de soñar porque no sabes si nuevamente tendrás la oportunidad de hacerlo.

Posó su frente sobre la frente de ella, cerrando los ojos y escuchando su lento respirar. Los ojos de ella se nublaron, y pesadamente pasó saliva viendo como él se alejaba a escasos centímetros de su rostro y con una sonrisa le hablaba.

—No sabemos qué pasará mañana, o si sobreviviremos un día más, pero hay dos cosas que sí sé en estos momentos, que pase lo que pase daría lo que fuera por el bienestar de Nagato y el tuyo, y lo segundo, es que no aguanto las ganas de besarte.

Anunció para luego acortar considerablemente la distancia de sus rostros.

—¿Y tú? —preguntó sobre sus labios, sintiendo el choque de ambas respiraciones.

—Sólo sé que hoy quiero estar contigo.

Respondió para luego perderse en el beso que el hombre le ofrecía.

Se degustaron, probaron por vez primera la verdadera esencia del otro, su verdadero sabor. Rompieron la barrera que los alejaba, quebraron cualquier esquema que les hiciera creer que eso que vivían sería un error o una mala decisión. Sus labios jugueteaban una encantadora guerra de debilidades, en donde al perdedor le tocaba ser quien recibiera todo arrebato por parte del otro, y el ganador no hacía más que dejarse llevar por sus instintos, por sus ganas guardadas, por su pasión. Pero en realidad ni uno ni otro era el perdedor o vencedor, los dos aportaban al momento, al contacto de un beso una absoluta entrega, movían sus cabezas queriendo encontrar una mejor posición en donde sus ansias por querer devorar la boca del otro les permitiera tener un contacto más profundo, más intenso.

Separarse no era una opción, al menos no para él, pues con el pasar de los minutos y pese al ardor de su boca, tuvo la idea de delinear los labios de su compañera con la punta de la lengua. Hecho que estremeció a la chica, logrando que suspirara, sonriera y le diera acceso libre y total a la lengua de Yahiko dentro de su boca. En donde la suya no se hizo esperar y prontamente le marcó un ritmo sensual al húmedo intruso.

Sin conciencia elevó sus delgadas manos al cuello de su acompañante, pidiéndole de ese modo que no se separase, reaccionando a las caricias que lentamente él hacía en su rostro, pues con ambas manos la sujetaba y con el dedo índice y anular masajeaba sus orejas. Su intención no era otra sino enloquecerla, hacerla perder cordura, envolverla en su mismo deseo y juntos adentrarse en una pasión sin retorno.

Aún con su boca ocupada en su totalidad, ella gimió consiguiendo que el hombre ansiara pegarla más a su cuerpo. Él sudaba, su torso desnudo era cubierto por finas gotas al igual que su espalda. Cada segundo se volvía más asfixiante, más acalorante ahí adentro. Dejó por un momento su rostro mas no su boca, dejando caer ambas manos en los hombros de la chica, se le veía un tanto inquieto, ansioso por continuar, pues sus dedos apretaron ambos hombros de la joven haciéndola gemir más.

—Oh… Konan…

Habló apenas, como si el aire le faltara, como si el suspirar lo hubiera cambiado por el habla. Y ella le vio, sus ojos pequeños y extasiados apenas pudieron mantenerse firmes en su rostro, pues éste denotaba un estado de perdición total, su boca media abierta halaba todo el aire que le fuera posible tomar. Los ojos de su acompañante se notaban diferentes, con un brillo especial que ella jamás creyó llegar a verle, pues en ellos se reflejaba el deseo y la pronta necesidad por querer continuar y volver ese momento más íntimo.

Fue ella quien esta vez arremetió contra su rostro, besándolo salvaje y ansiosamente, pues su deseo burbujeó en todo su cuerpo cuando vio a Yahiko no con ojos de un compañero o amigo, sino como hombre, pues así era justamente como se dejaba ver en ese instante, como un hombre que anhelaba compartir con ella no sólo una tarde, sino toda una vida.

Sin dejar de besarla se dio a la difícil tarea de llegar hasta los botones de su gabardina con la idea de retirar esa pesada prenda del cuerpo de ella, no podía esperar el momento en que su cuerpo se pegara al de ella sin impedimentos.

Una vez abierta la prenda, no pudo evitar mostrar su deseo y por respuesta mordió el labio inferior de su amiga provocando que gimiera de un modo por demás erótico a oídos del chico.

—Konan…. Qué manera de gemir tan… provocativa —dijo con el poco aliento que le quedaba y, sonriente de medio lado susurró—: suena incluso hasta delicioso.

Cada palabra, cada mirada, cada acción iba a parar a donde mismo, sus sentidos lo percibían y gustosos lo recibían, pero su cuerpo, esa parte baja de sí misma que en su vida había conocido bajo dichas circunstancias, parecía tener voluntad sobre sus propias acciones.

Ya no recordaba lo platicado instantes atrás, sus temores, sus inquietudes, incluso el hecho de saber que continuaban escondidos y que en cualquier instante pudieran ser descubiertos, pues ahí en esos momentos sólo estaban ellos dos y una creciente adicción a sus besos. Ya no había marcha atrás, había llegado el momento de concluir lo empezado, y justo eso hizo al notar como Yahiko veía con cierta indecisión o falta de valor, el cierre de la blusa de la chica, el cual iba desde su pecho hasta el inicio de su ombligo. Yahiko paró un instante mirándole el rostro, queriendo que ella le diera la seguridad y la libertad de dar el siguiente paso, pero por respuesta únicamente recibió una sonrisa y un cálido beso en los labios, pues sin mayor impedimento ella misma le tomó su temblorosa mano llevándola hasta el inicio del cierre y ayudándole a bajarlo.

El sonido del mismo siendo abierto lentamente se almacenó en su memoria, pues como un eco sonó por toda la cueva llegando a sus oídos como la respuesta que esperaba de poder continuar con lo iniciado.

No hacían falta preguntas, ni palabras, ambos deseaban seguir con el juego que habían comenzado.

Ella misma se encargó de dejar a un lado su blusa quedando únicamente a un sujetador de la desnudez total de su pecho, sonrojada y un tanto avergonzada desvió la mirada del chico frente a ella cuando éste parecía haber quedado sorprendido con lo que veía, pues nervioso viajaba con la pura mirada por los suaves pechos de su compañera. Le gustó imaginar por breves segundos lo que se escondía debajo de aquellos negros encajes.

—Ohm… ¿Yahiko…?

Habló ella queriendo atraerlo nuevamente a la realidad. Yahiko le miró descubriendo en su rostro aquella voluntad que le hacía falta. Siempre creyó que ese momento sería igual de decisivo y aventurero como había leído a escondidas en las historietas que logró hurtar de su maestro, sin embargo, al estar ahí frente a ella, quien fuera su compañera de toda la vida, su amiga, le hacía dudar de la habilidad que se suponía que como hombre debía tener. Se sintió patético por un instante, tenía valor para enfrentarse a multitudes, pero con ella parecía que todo su valor se le desvanecía. Ella lograba desarmarlo por completo, esa era la realidad. Sabía que era la primera vez de su compañera, y para ser sincero con él mismo también era la suya, así que de alguna manera sentía la presión de querer regalarle a ella un buen recuerdo de todo ello. Motivo por el cual, sus acciones de un momento a otro se habían vuelto torpes e inseguras, pero fue sino ella quien esta vez le dio el valor para seguir.

Ella recargó la cabeza en el desnudo pecho del hombre, escuchando el acelerado latir de su corazón. Le tomó una mano entrelazando la suya con la de él.

—Yo también estoy algo nerviosa —dijo, sonriendo apenada mordiéndose el labio. Él le acarició el cabello, embriagándose con el aroma a jazmín que desprendía con el andar de sus dedos—. Pero tú lo dijiste, jamás debo de arrepentirme de hacer algo que desee y hoy lo que deseo es estar contigo, de esta y todas las maneras que sean posibles, aún por encima de la muerte quisiera llevarte conmigo, recordarte y que me recuerdes, y luego de ello esperarte y que me esperes. No puedo arrepentirme de algo que siempre soñé tener.

Él le levantó la cabeza para mirarle, encantándose nuevamente con aquel rostro que le gustaba ver, ese gesto alegre y pícaro al mismo tiempo, le fascinaba verla así, libre, decisiva y tan femenina como siempre. Sin lugar a dudas, daría lo que fuera por mantener vivaz esa chispa que poseía su amiga.

La besó diciéndole con ese contacto lo mucho que la deseaba y necesitaba, pues a partir del día en que le conoció supo que su existencia sería, entre otras cosas, para protegerla a ella. Konan correspondió el beso enredando ambas manos tras su cuello haciendo que lentamente ambos cayeran sin romper su beso, al frío suelo, el cual al sentirlo sobre su caliente espalda, Konan no pudo evitar encorvar hacia el frente su pecho, elevándolo para fortuna del chico, quien aún sin dejar de besarla, hizo rodar su mano derecha sobre su rostro, cuello, así hasta llegar a sus pechos, los cuales masajeó. Konan suspiró sobre sus labios, abriendo los ojos notando la sonrisa estacionaria en su compañero. Le gustaba escucharla así, comenzaba incluso a hacerse adicto de esos provocativos sonidos.

Antes de proseguir, tendió su negra gabardina para que el suelo no le calara tanto a su compañera, aún no terminaba de acomodarla cuando ésta rodó su cuerpo encima del de él, tomándolo por sorpresa, sentándose de algún modo sobre éste. Yahiko le vio desde abajo asombrado pero gustoso de notarla feliz, sonriente y sin duda sumamente sensual luciendo únicamente su negro brasier y su corto cabello cayendo al ras de sus hombros. Se perdió por escasos segundos siguiendo el cauce de la línea que se formaba desde en medio de sus pronunciados senos, siguiendo por su vientre plano terminando hasta el inicio de su ombligo. Todo en ella le gustó, más aún cuando ella misma decidió deshacerse de su sujetador dejando libres sus dos pechos, los cuales en primera instancia intentó ocultar algo avergonzada con su mismo brazo.

Yahiko abrió la boca anonadado y sonriente la tomó de la cintura intercambiando nuevamente lugares, era momento de reaccionar.

Konan le miró asombrada, aún sin quitar el brazo de sus pechos, dejó que él hiciera en su cuerpo. Le besó la frente, las mejillas, la barbilla y sus rojos labios, dejando luego un camino de besos desde su cuello siguiendo el contorno de su brazo izquierdo sobre su pecho, al llegar a sus dedos uno a uno fue separando de su cuerpo entre sus labios con la idea de convencerla de que dejara de cubrirse. Y así fue. Ella accedió a su silenciosa petición sosteniéndole la mirada y conservando un sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Yahiko volvió a sus labios, demandándolos y perdiéndose en su boca, jugando lengua con lengua. Aventuró una mano hacia su rostro, acariciándolo mientras que la otra se posaba sobre uno de sus pechos suspirando tras sentir el pequeño pezón enterrarse en la palma de su mano como si le estuviera saludando.

Trazó un camino desde sus labios, barbilla, cuello y pecho, con dulces besos, depositando un beso en cada uno de sus pechos, logrando que por respuesta ella tensionara el cuerpo creyendo que continuaría, pero no fue así, las intenciones del hombre eran otras y peligrosamente continuó su inicial trayecto siguiendo la línea de su abdomen pasando por su ombligo y deteniéndose en el inicio de su cadera. Ella mordió su labio evidentemente nerviosa, su corazón latía salvajemente haciéndole perder la calma. Exhaló aire sólo para darle un sí en un movimiento de cabeza a la muda pregunta de su compañero cuando detuvo su andar mirándole como pidiéndole autorización para continuar.

Ansiaba verla completa, plenamente y dispuesta para él, pues quería conservar en su memoria aquella imagen de ella, espléndida en su desnudes y fotografiarla con la mirada para almacenarla y llevarla con él. Quería terminar de conocer a su amiga, y ésa era la última manera que le faltaba por conocerle. Desnuda.

Motivo por el cual se dio a la tarea de bajar sus mallas y sacarle las zapatillas. Sus largas piernas besó regresando hasta el inicio de su cadera con la intención de retirarle la última prenda que le alejaba que tenerla como deseaba.

Pero ella se lo impidió, posó ambas manos sobre la mano del hombre evitando que bajara su braga.

—No me parece justo esto, estoy en desventaja sobre ti.

Dijo alzando una ceja en modo de reproche. Yahiko rió de medio lado mostrando su risilla pícara y pervertida que hacía tiempo no usaba. Konan parecía querer provocarlo, o al menos iniciar un nuevo juego, pues su rostro igualmente mostraba diversión.

Él ya se encontraba descubierto del pecho, salvo por el vendaje que llevaba. Ella atendió atenta cada movimiento que él hacía una vez que se puso en pie y frente a su atenta observación bajó su pantalón quedando únicamente en interiores.

—¿Ya te parece más justo? —preguntó volviendo a su lado y regresando a sus labios. Ella rió divertida asintiendo—. Bien, porque pondré las cosas a la par.

Comentó mordiéndole los labios logrando distraerla para prontamente posar sus manos sobre los delgados lazos de su braga, quitándosela por completo sin que ésta pudiera negarse a ello. Suspiró al sentir su cálido cuerpo desnudo bajo el suyo, el pecho le bombeaba fuertemente debido a la excitación de su ser y su lengua exigía extasiarse del sabor de los labios de su compañera. Volvió a besarla con entrega, dedicación y ganas, mordiendo y sorbiendo de su boca lo necesario para aventurarse a ir más allá. Incorporó el cuerpo viéndole desde arriba tal cual quería hacer, prestando sumo interés en cada parte de ella. Siempre la creyó justo como la había descrito minutos atrás, muy parecida con sus figuras de origami, los cuales parecían frágiles y delicados, pero siendo poderosos y hermosos al mismo tiempo. Justo así era ella, justo así la veía ahí, plena, espléndida, con su respiración agitada, con su cabello algo desalineado, con su rostro delicado, femenino y atractivo, sensual, ahora incluso reflejaba sensualidad con esos labios rojos e hinchados de tantos besos, formando una sonrisa que reflejaba sensualidad, y una mirada que dedicaba entrega. Su cuerpo parecía igual de delicado como lo eran sus figuras hechas en papel, pero bien formado, sus senos respingones le quitaban el aliento, logrando que la saliva se le estancara en la boca haciéndole difícil la labor de pasarla, su vientre plano y moldeado le hacían fácil el trayecto directo hacia su monte de venus, el cual con descaro y anhelo observó inhibiéndosele los sentidos al sólo pensar que sería el primero en explorar dichas praderas.

Cuando volvió a verle el rostro supo que no había dudas, él era para ella y ella sería de él.

Amasó sus pechos, uno tras otro acostumbrándose a su forma y tamaño, gustándole como luego de tomar entre sus labios su pequeño y sensible pezón, éste regresaba en un rebote a su posición original. Konan gemía, meneaba la cabeza presa de sensaciones nunca antes experimentadas. Por sí sola abrió las piernas dejando que él se acomodara en medio de ellas mientras continuaba torturándola con sus húmedas caricias por su pecho. Fue sino cuando sus inquietos dedos viajaron seguros hacia su zona sur, cuando ella gimió su nombre haciendo que por respuesta él sonriera y le diera más destreza a sus caricias sobre sus partes íntimas.

Perdida, entre el delirio y la locura, ella misma guió su mano hasta llegar al borde de la ropa interior de Yahiko, intentando arrebatárselo. Aquello la tenía en desventaja y eso no le agradaba.

Cuando le vio pleno, con ojos borrosos debido a la excitación, una placentera punzada en su intimidad le hizo retorcerse de placer.

—¿Qué sucede? ¿De verdad deseas que continúe? —preguntó preocupado por su estado, pero ella no respondió, de ninguna manera, únicamente deslizó la punta de sus dedos por parte del torso descubierto de su compañero, pasando por su ingle hasta rozar su expuesta y erguida virilidad.

Fue el turno de Yahiko para suspirar y susurrar su nombre. Su compañera lo había puesto en un estado de no retorno y con sus acciones le daba a entender que estaba más que lista para él.

Yahiko se colocó sobre su cuerpo, le sintió tensionarse y respirar agitadamente. Pese a que le sonreía, podía notar la lucha interna en la cual se veía inmersa, pues por un lado estaba nerviosa y por el otro contenta de lo que experimentaba.

Entrelazó su mano con la de ella, brindándole así seguridad y confianza, le besó la frente y los labios, sonriéndole para luego susurrarle:

—Si te sientes incómoda dime por favor, si necesitas que me detenga sólo dilo, no quiero lastimarte ni tampoco presionarte, Konan yo….

Fue silenciado por ella en un cálido beso.

—Sólo hazlo.

Pidió sosteniéndole la mirada.

Después de ello todo lo que supo fue que sus oídos se taparon por completo, no escuchó nada más, ni el sonido de la lluvia chocando con las rocas, ni el latir acelerado de su corazón. Sus manos se tensionaron, al igual que sus dedos. Sus ojos se nublaron y las piernas le temblaron. Su pecho se pegó al de él en un impulso por solventar el dolor punzante que se estacionó en su interior. Pudo sentir con absoluta precisión como su intimidad era corrompida y lentamente se abría dando paso al intruso que arremetía contra ella.

Sólo veía borroso como Yahiko parecía hablarle, pero ella no le escuchaba, se le veía preocupado, mas no supo qué le sucedía.

Una lágrima se escapó de sus ojos, lo cual terminó por alarmar a Yahiko, quien intentó apartarse de su cuerpo para atenderla, pero ella se lo impidió. Como pudo lo sostuvo dentro de su cuerpo evitando que saliera de su interior.

—Continúa, sólo hazlo. Quiero sentirte por más tiempo.

Dijo sonriéndole nuevamente. Ella misma movió la cadera pidiéndole de esa manera que continuara con un ritmo más acelerado sus penetraciones. Y así lo hizo, Yahiko cerró los ojos dejándose llevar por la cálida sensación de estrechez que rodeaba su sexo. Una y otra vez penetró lo más hondo que la cavidad de su compañera le dejaba, y ella gemía, tras cada penetrada ella sola abría más las piernas y elevaba la cadera haciendo más íntimo y placentero el contacto. El placer lentamente fue ganándole terreno al dolor, y ello se vio reflejado en el rostro de la chica, el cual revelaba un gozo total.

Ella le pidió en un gesto que la besara, quería sentirse sensualmente atractiva y deseada. Él penetró una última vez sacando del interior su húmedo sexo. Konan rió divertida, y para sorpresa del chico ella misma se colocó en cuatro dándole la espalda y dejando su sexo al descubierto. Él rápidamente entendió colocando la punta de su hombría en la entrada de su vagina, Konan le miró desde el frente y él volvió a sus labios para besarla al tiempo que deslizaba su hombría por el mismo caudal que segundos atrás le había encantado.

Gimieron al unísono, sus cuerpos se acoplaron a la perfección a los gustos y necesidades del otro. Ambos se brindaban un placer sin igual. Ya atrás había quedado ese lazo que los unía como amigos, ahora ambos habían sobrepasado la línea de amistad. No estaba teniendo simple sexo con su mejor amiga, sino que le estaba haciendo el amor a la mujer que amaba.

Y así fue, los dos sucumbieron al deseo de sus cuerpos y a la entrega de sus almas, pues sin pensarlo, ambos amigos yacían enamorados uno del otro.

Yahiko lamió el rostro de su compañera en un intento por llegar a su lengua, mordió delicada y sensualmente sus mejillas al tiempo que con una mano sostenía su cadera y con la otra le sujetaba el rostro para mantenerla cercana al suyo. Sus siluetas se materializaban en las paredes del lugar, formando una escena por demás sensual, pues con un ritmo acelerado él anunciaba que pronto llegaría a su culminante final. Ella gimió su nombre en el instante en que él se clavó profundamente en su cuerpo llegando así a su clímax.

Con desgane y pesadez salió de su interior ayudándole a recostarse sobre el suelo, pues sus piernas de pronto comenzaron a fallarle, volviéndosele débiles y temblorosas. Junto a ella se recostó, atrayéndola hacia su cuerpo para cobijarla bajo su brazo. Dejaron que sus respiraciones se normalizaran y sus sentidos volvieran. Logrando por algunos minutos un silencio absoluto mas no incómodo.

—¿Yahiko?

—¿Mh?

—¿Y ahora qué pasará? Es decir, volveremos a casa ¿y luego?

—Pasará lo que tenga que pasar, no te presiones por ello —respondió calmado con los ojos cerrados en dirección al techo.

Ella se acurrucó más sobre su pecho, tapando ambos cuerpos desnudos con su gabardina. Luego de un silencio tras su respuesta, ella mordió sus labios inquieta.

—Esto que acaba de pasar… ¿fue?

Yahiko la miró desde su posición alzando una ceja en interrogante.

—Fue que hicimos el amor —notó como ella se avergonzó tras sus palabras, y sonrió nerviosa—. ¿Por qué preguntas?

—Sólo que no sabía cómo llamarlo, es decir, tú y yo…

—¿Qué sientes en estos momentos, Konan? ¿Sigues teniendo el mismo temor que comentabas hace unos minutos?

Ella negó, sosteniendo su mano.

—Me siento segura, tranquila de que pase lo que pase, sé que estaremos juntos. Aquí o en cualquier otra vida.

Él guardó silencio, acarició su mejilla y depositó un beso en sus labios pidiéndole de ese modo que descansara.

Yahiko permaneció algunos segundos mirando el empedrado techo de la cueva, sin pensar nada, simplemente perdiendo en la nada misma la mirada. Suspiró para luego voltear a ver a Konan acurrucada sobre su pecho, durmiendo placenteramente. Sonrió a su amiga, ahora siendo su mujer, imitándole y descansando un poco también.

Fue sino su jutsu de papel que tiempo atrás había mandado a revisar en los alrededores de la cueva si aún existía algún tipo de peligro para ambos, quien despertó a Konan luego de algunos minutos de sueño, adhiriéndose a su brazo derecho dándole a conocer que el perímetro se encontraba despejado.

Sin muchas ganas volvieron al refugio que se había convertido en su casa, más que nada por el hecho de recordar que llevaban la comida para esa tarde y Nagato además de no haber comido aún nada en todo el día, no tenía idea de dónde estuvieran y seguramente ya debía de estar preocupado, pues sin ser conscientes del tiempo transcurrido, afuera ya comenzaba poco a poco a atardecer.

Y justo como habían pensado, Nagato al verlos llegar, sonrientes y cómplices, no dudó en reprocharles, principalmente a Yahiko por salirse de la casa sin decir nada aún y cuando debía de permanecer en reposo para su recuperación.

Lo que se suponía que sería una comida terminó convirtiéndose en cena. Como en los viejos tiempos, los tres compartieron la mesa y los alimentos en una sana convivencia donde las risas y las experiencias bochornosas no se hicieron esperar.

A veces era necesario salir de la rutina y del estrés en el que se vivía con tanta batalla y las estrategias que eran necesarias planear, concluyó Konan viendo divertida la escena que le rememoraba años atrás cuando vivían en compañía de Jiraiya.

Esa noche batalló para dormir, su cabeza estaba repleta de ideas, de fantásticos y encantadores recuerdos de lo vivido horas atrás en compañía de su amigo, sintiendo la piel estremecérsele al pensar en el rodar de los cálidos besos de Yahiko sobre su anatomía. Sonrió sola, como una loca ilusionada, como una chiquilla enamorada.

—¿Konan? —escuchó a su compañero susurrarle, como queriendo evitar que alguien más le oyera, pudo jurar incluso que le hablaba muy cerca de su oreja.

—¿Si?

—¿Nuevamente no puedes dormir? —preguntó y ella negó apenas, ocultando bajo las sábanas parte de su rostro, sonrojado y sonriente—. Yo tampoco puedo.

—¿Quieres que te prepare un té?

—Creo que saldré un momento —anunció incorporándose—. ¿Vienes?

Ella le siguió segundos después, saliendo con sumo cuidado para no despertar a Nagato. Le vio parado afuera, a un costado del refugio, mirando silencioso hacia el horizonte, mojando sus cabellos con la fresca brisa que acompañaba la noche. Ella se detuvo un instante, no queriendo romper su ensoñación, sino hasta que él le vio y le pidió que fuera hacia su lado haciéndole una seña con la mano. Los descalzos pies de la chica hicieron ruido en su andar por los charcos, a un lado de él se paró viendo en dirección a donde él lo hacía.

—Hace algo de frío, creo que iré adentro por… —intentó retroceder sus pasos para ir por alguna manta para cobijarse, pues sin más había salido con una simple blusa de tirantes y un corto pantalón, sin embargo, antes de que diera un paso, él la atrajo a su cuerpo y la cobijó en un cálido y entregado abrazo.

La sostuvo así, con su espalda pegada a su pecho y sus brazos rodeando su cintura, aspirando el aroma que desprendía su piel, cerrando los ojos y dejando que fuera el viento chocando contra los árboles el único que hablara entre los dos. Ella se dejó hacer, sin debatir o intentar alejarse, el contacto le agradaba, haciéndola sentir protegida, querida. Deseó alargar los segundos a su lado, que ese abrazo fuera eterno, y así le pareció, pese a que sólo habían sido escasos minutos, para ambos resultó toda una vida así unidos, estrechados, pues la entrega con la que lo hacían les devolvía toda una eternidad en su estrecha compañía.

Sorprendida, por vez primera pudo jurar que había visto una estrella asomándose en el cielo de Amegakure.

Ella besó sus brazos, apretándose más contra su cuerpo. Él deseo volver a sentir sus labios rosando con los suyos. Haciéndola girar para tenerla frente a frente, se perdió en sus ojos, en su brillo, en cada línea que enmarcaba su delicado rostro, y la besó, justo como anhelaba, justo como deseaba hacerlo, la besó sin impedimentos, sin inhibiciones, siendo la suave lluvia testigo del silencioso compromiso y promesa que ambos se hacían. En donde sin medir palabras juntamente se prometían jamás olvidar la esencia del otro.

Sin esperarlo, ello se había convertido en la segunda cosa más importante en su vida, guardar el recuerdo de su primer y único amor en su latiente baúl.

Durante los días siguientes las cosas volvían a su estado original, la lucha que como grupo se habían impuesto continuaba firme y prometedora, siendo Yahiko el líder del mismo, comprometiéndose en su totalidad con la idea inicial del grupo, contagiando a sus seguidores de virtud y capacidad. Eso no cambiaba en absoluto, él seguía siendo el mismo, ellos seguían siendo aquellos que luchaban por cambiar el mundo.

Pero por las noches, cuando a solas se encontraban o de momentos veían alguna oportunidad para escapar de la costumbre, volvían a amarse, a entregarse entre besos y caricias todas las ganas que tenían por el otro. Nagato incluso llegó a sospechar de sus compañeros, pero aquello le resultó divertido. Siempre pensó que ambos escondían algo entre los dos, pues sus miradas cómplices los delataban.

Yahiko siempre estuvo para ella, así como ella estaba dispuesta a estar para él.

Sin embargo, la mañana en que su vida dio un giro radical y creyó que todo por lo que había estado luchando y esforzándose parecía irse al demonio, ansió con todas sus fuerzas jamás haber despertado, deseó tener su sentido de la vista y el oído inhabilitados para no escuchar ni ser testigo de lo que frente a sus ojos se presentaba. Deseó tener un corazón de piedra para no sentir el dolor causado por la partida de su amigo, de su compañero, del hombre que amaba y que por ella había sido capaz de dar su vida.

Hacía tiempo que atrás había dejado las noches de insomnio, su sueño se había vuelto pleno y ameno, pero esa noche luego de lo ocurrido simplemente no pudo cerrar siquiera los ojos. Su pecho dolía, podía sentir incluso que sangrada dejando salir por la brecha ocasionada por la partida de su amigo, el polvo que parecía salir de su corazón tras cada lastimero sollozo. Odiaba sentirse así, odiaba llorar, sabía de sobra que verla en ese estado a Yahiko no le gustaba, pero no podía ocultarlo, cada recuerdo, cada palabra dicha y momentos vividos regresaban a su cabeza como una mala jugada evitándole conservar la calma. Sólo ella sabía el dolor que sentía y era conocedora de la dedicatoria que tenían sus lágrimas.

A solas en la habitación que les había servido como nuevo refugio, intentó acallar sus sollozos para ella misma no sentir pena por su causa.

Fue en ese instante cuando sintió como su hombro era tocado por una cálida mano, posándose sobre éste brindándole consuelo y alivio.

—Perdóname —dijo ella al aire, costándole trabajo sostener las palabras—, perdona por haberte puesto en esa situación...

—Sueña, cierra tus ojos Konan y descansa, que mañana te espera un nuevo día.

Escuchar esas palabras terminó por desarmarla por completo. Ya no había un nosotros entre sus frases. Ya no habría más un mañana.

—Te necesito… me haces falta.

Susurró más como para ella, encorvando el cuerpo y cubriéndolo con sus mismos brazos.

Lloró con dolor cuando ya no sintió el tacto de su compañero sobre su hombro.

El resto de la noche la pasó así, sola con sus emociones, atrayendo a su memoria todos los buenos momentos, sonriendo al recordar sus ocurrencias y disparates, y suspirando cuando veía en imágenes el rostro serio y decidido de su compañero. Sintió admiración de la valentía con la que solía hablar cada que defendía sus ideales, sintió estremecimiento en todo su cuerpo cuando recordó sus besos.

Poco a poco los buenos ratos fueron aminorando el dolor, más aún al recordar la promesa que juntos habían hecho, de recordarse y esperarse, sólo que a ella le tocaría la peor de las partes. Limpió con el dorso de la mano sus frías lágrimas decidida a tomar valor y hacerle caso a las palabras de su amigo. Después de todo, a ella y a Nagato les tocaría continuar con su legado y vivir, tal cual Yahiko les pidió.

Cuando salió del cuarto se encontró con Nagato, el cual veía con ojos perdidos la banda rasgada que le hacía miembro de la aldea de la lluvia, y como con coraje la sostenía apretándola con fuerzas. Desvió un instante la mirada hacia su compañera, ambos permanecieron en silencio, sus rostros delataban pérdida y desilusión al mismo tiempo. La sonrisa carismática y los ojos destellantes de la chica fueron usurpados por un semblante serio y sin emoción alguna en el instante en que Nagato le tendió la mano pidiéndole que le siguiera y juntos continuar de algún modo con la inicial idea que tenían, salvo que ahora lo harían de una diferente manera.

Prácticamente su alma había sido extraída de su cuerpo, era un cuerpo que carecía de voluntad y vida propia, sus gestos habían abandonado igualmente su cara, incluso su piel había perdido la calidez de antes, lo mismo que había sucedido con el cuerpo de Yahiko, ahora convertido en Pain, siendo como un títere dominado desde la distancia por Nagato. En primera instancia la idea le pareció escalofriante, el hecho de "resucitar" de entre los muertos a Yahiko le resultó estremecedor, más aún cuando por primera vez le tocó, queriendo mentir a su cabeza con la creencia de que él continuaba con vida, decepcionándose al sentir la helada piel de su rostro y la sequedad de su mirada. Ése no era Yahiko.

Con el pasar del tiempo y los años, su manera de pensar había cambiado por completo, ansiaba la paz, sí, sin embargo poco le importaba el modo en que llegaran a dicho final. Jamás creyó conocer otra persona con los mismos ideales y las fuerzas para querer cambiar el mundo como tenía Yahiko, jamás pensó que existiera humano que creyera que con una limpia lucha pudiera conseguir paz y amistad entre las naciones, no lo creyó sino hasta que notó en Naruto la seriedad de sus palabras y la fe que se reflejaba a través de su mirada. La imagen de su compañero volvió a su mente, incluso a la mente de Nagato. ¿Sería acaso que después de tantos años pudiera resurgir algún valiente que tuviera esa misma esperanza y decisión?

Cuando Nagato creyó en las palabras del chico de rubios cabellos, supo que ella debía hacer lo mismo, pues ahí frente a ellos estaba la razón a sus luchas, el que se encargaría de perseverar esa idea que inicialmente los mantuvo ocupados. La ansiada paz.

Después de todo sentían que su camino ya estaba realizado, bien o mal habían logrado hacer mucho, quizás al final no de la mejor manera, pero sus sueños y el sueño de Yahiko era sujetado en las manos de aquel curioso chico. Darle continuidad al sueño de los tres se había convertido en su tercer hecho importante que marcaría la razón de su existencia.

El paso de su existencia por la Tierra ya recién comenzaba a tener sentido, sin embargo, ya había sido demasiado tarde para su suerte. El tiempo viajaba en su contra.

Ese día llovía, como cada mañana, como cada tarde, como todos los días.

Y ella odiaba esa lluvia.

Amagakure siempre se mantenía igual de predecible, pero para cuando su espalda chocó contra el agua del mar luego del letal ataque recibido por quien había sido su oculto líder, sonrió al recordar todos los hechos de su vida de inicio a fin, igualmente al ver por primera vez un arcoíris adornar su trágico y triste fin.

Sonriente esperó su momento, acobijándose entre recuerdos, pues después de todo al fin se reuniría con sus compañeros, incluso con su maestro. Volverían a juntarse, hablar quizás de simplicidades y reír plenamente, tranquilos de que su trabajo ya estaba hecho, cumplieron parte de sus objetivos y ahora dejaban en manos de un tercero sus sueños.

Soñó, cerrando sus ojos pensando en un nuevo amanecer, lejos de ahí, pero al lado de quien sabía que le guardaba. Exhaló lento para luego abandonar su aldea, sus proyectos, su cuerpo.

Él la esperaba, lo sabía. No se trataba sólo de una promesa, sino de una historia que había quedado inconclusa y que él le invitaba a continuar justo en el instante en que sintió su mano posarse nuevamente sobre su hombro.

Posiblemente su voz había silenciado tras su muerte, pero con el corazón desde que la abandonó le seguía buscando y hablando. Lo sabía. Él la esperaba desde otra vida.

.

.

**_Harmonie R._**

* * *

_Al fin! Realmente no sé cuánto tiempo dejé pasar para darme la oportunidad de escribir algo de estos dos que simplemente me en-can-tan! Konan es uno de mis personajes femeninos favoritos y esos huecos de la serie donde se daba a conocer la historia de los tres terminó por engancharme con ellos dos, hubieran sido una muy bonita pareja, al menos en ellos dos el gusto era mutuo. No merecían morir, no señor!_

_Por esa razón me he propuesto revivirlos… siii! Bueno, al menos en historias ._. y hacerles un espacio más grande en el mundo de Fanfiction con muchos muchos fics, o al menos lo que se pueda. _

_De todo corazón espero que les haya agradado la historia, no olviden hacerme saber sus comentarios en un Reviewsito. Espero puedan también unirse a la causa _:3

_Gracias y saludos gente bonita_! :)


End file.
